


Hidden Flowers

by Fillingless_pie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Possessive Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillingless_pie/pseuds/Fillingless_pie
Summary: Geralt had always known Jaskier was different, he had known from the very moment Jaskier had approached him in that tavern in Posada all those years ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	Hidden Flowers

Geralt had always known Jaskier was different, he had known from the very moment Jaskier had approached him in that tavern in Posada all those years ago. Geralt had known right away Jaskier wasn't quite human. Though he had to give the bard credit, if it hadn't been for the slight hum of Geralt's medallion when he first met Jaskier he would have believed the man human. Even knowing that Jaskier was most certainly non-human, Geralt had allowed the bard to accompany him on his journeys. Eventually,the bard had wormed his way into Geralt's life and though Geralt would never let Jaskier know he deeply cared for the bard. For this reason Geralt never brought up the truth of Jaskier’s identity, afraid that his knowing would cause his only friend to leave.

Even though Jaskier liked to believe that he had a well maintained glamour, it had slipped occasionally in front of Geralt, while it didn’t happen often it was enough for Geralt to pinpoint exactly what Jaskier was. The first time he slipped Geralt could have written it off as a trick of the light, but he was a Witcher and he knew his eyes hadn’t deceived him. They had gotten a room for the night and after sleeping on the cold hard ground for close to a month both Geralt and Jaskier were pleased to have a warm bed and bath at the end of night. Jaskier had performed his new ballad for the crowd and they had loved it, and Geralt had actually smiled at him. For just a split second Jaskiers eyes seemed to glow as though a torch had been lit behind them. His scent had changed from the musky woodsy smell to something that reminded Geralt of a meadow in the spring.. Just as soon as it happened it vanished without a trace of spring left on the bard, but Geralt knew what he had just witnessed. Yet Geralt held his tongue pretending he hadn’t seen or smelt anything for the sake of the bard.

Just the hint of Jaskier's true scent cued Geralt in on what his bard really was, a fae and not just an ordinary one but a powerful one based on what Geralt had observed. This led Geralt to more confusion: why would Jaskier feel the need to hide this from him, Geralt had never killed a fae. He had never even been asked to kill a fae, they normally kept to themselves and only got involved with humans when someone was foolish enough to strike a deal with them. Fae weren’t the violent type they were more like tricksters that occasionally lost control of their anger. Jaskier had never been a closed off person especially with Geralt, for Melitele’s sake Jaskier told Geralt when he had to shit. The more the bard hid his true self the more confused Geralt became.

While fae were normally docile they were also extremely protective and possessive, which should have alerted Geralt earlier on seeing as he had been on the receiving end of this behavior multiple times. Jaskier was known to press himself to Geralt's side whenever a young girl had taken interest in the Witcher, he had even gone as far as sitting in Geralt's lap if the girls were particularly persistent, and while Jaskier would deny it till he turned green, Geralt caught him returning back to a room they had been staying in the night before to messy the sheets and make it look like they did a little more than sleep the night before. Geralt would also never admit that it made him smile whenever Jaskier made up an excuse to return to the inn. 

The bard possessiveness even went as far as cursing the woman who had saved his life from a particularly nasty dijn. Geralt knew what it was as soon as Jaskier had tried to pull him away from the house Yennefer was currently wreaking havoc in. “Well, let’s pray for her on our way out of town.” He said, grabbing Geralt's arm in an attempt to make him leave. Despite Jaskiers protest, Geralt returned to the house. When he was asked to make his last wish, he didn’t hesitate. With a few words he tied his fate and the house came collapsing down around him and the mage. 

When the dust cleared from the air Geralt could make out a blue blob moving towards him, the blob was shouting at him but he couldn’t make out anything said blob was saying but it was pissed. Next thing he knew the blob was slowly forming into Jaskier as his vision came back, except it couldn't be Jaskier because Jaskier’s eyes didn’t glow and he didn’t have fangs, claws or wings. 

“Oh keep your pants on bard, nothing happened between us.” Yennefer said from next to Geralt, he looked down to her and then back up to a completely normal Jaskier, no claws, or glowing eyes. The mage just got a death glare from Jaskier as she rose up from the debris. “I’d be careful bard, your mask is starting to slip.” with that Yennefer got up and left by portal. Before Geralt could ask Jaskier what happened he was all over Geralt scanning him for injury. Geralt never got to question Jaskier on his true appearance that day, in fact the topic never came up until years later.

Geralt hadn’t prepared for so many Nekers he could have easily taken them down with the right potion, the only problem, that potion was sitting in Roach’s saddlebag. The Nekers seemed to be multiplying, as soon as Geralt killed one 2 more unearthed themselves from the ground. His only hope of getting out of this was Jaskier hearing the commotion and bringing Roach to investigate. Geralt could feel his body start to slow. “Jaskier” he yelled hopefully his voice rose above the din of the nekers and reached his bard through the trees. Geralt continued slashing his way through the nekers but it was hardly putting a dent in their numbers. Geralt found himself yelling for Jaskier once again this time a little more frantically. Just his luck the one time Jaskier listens to him and stays put is the one time he needs him he thought as he cut through 2 more nekers. He could feel how heavy his limbs were, his body was starting to ache, he could never hope to finish the Nekers off if he didn’t get his potions. 

Geralt was trying to fight from all directions, it was becoming too much to keep up with, the creatures kept creeping closer and closer to him. He let out one more call for his bard, at that moment he felt claws digging into his shoulder. Jaskiers name turned into a pained scream as he tried to turn and rip the creature from him, but as soon as he removed that one from his shoulder two more leeched onto his leg and another onto his back. This is it he thought to himself as he fell into the water. 

As Geralt fell he heard an inhuman scream and a force fell over the water. Slowly the Nekers peeled back, falling into the water dead or dying. Geralt pulled himself up enough to see a blue light approaching him, while he should be afraid of this thing approaching him he only felt a sense of calm wash over him. Geralt did finish his fall into the water, he saw soft glowing eyes before his vision faded to black. “Geralt, Geralt, come on you can't give up yet” he heard a faint voice saying before it all went quiet.

Geralt's vision came in hazy as did his hearing. He could see a figure fluttering about the fire, the figure itself was glowing a soft blue, he could hear the figure muttering to itself as it went through a bag looking for something. Geralt's brain slowly pieced the puzzle together, the Nekers, him calling for Jaskier, the blue light. This was Jaskiers true form. Geralt squinted harder at the figure trying to make out the details. Like any fae, Jaskier had the talons and elf-like ears. Geralt could make out two small horns buried underneath a flower crown of buttercups and dandelions on his head. His skin and hair and a faint blue hue to it, He had elegant wings sprouting from his back, he was also letting off a soft glow that calmed Geralt down. 

“You should show your true form more often” Geralt called softly. 

Jaskier jumped at the sudden sound and turned his back to Geralt, the area around Jaskier went fuzzy and when he turned back around he was back to his human form. “I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about Geralt, you must have hit your head harder than I thought,” he said approaching Geralt with a potion in hand.

“Jaskier I know what you are, have since I first met you.” Jaskier just held his gaze, his face was closed off and he looked like he was ready to run. Geralt placed a hand on his bicep, “I know you're a fae, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“How’d you know?” Jaskier said quietly, he seemed to settle a little bit but he was still ready to run just in case. 

“My medallion hums when you're around, you've let your glamour slip several times, I could smell that you're not human, shall I go on? ” He said, chuckling while rubbing small circles on Jaskier's arm.

“Well, that’s hardly decent of you, smelling me and such” Jaskier responded with a small smirk.

“Witcher senses.” He stares at Jaskier for a moment. “Can you show it to me again.” Jaskier froze for a moment and looked away. 

“You need to drink this potion.” He said handing Geralt one of his healing potions. Geralt took it from him. “ You don’t have to hide, not from me.” Geralt tipped his head back and took the potion when he looked back at Jaskier he was in his true form. Geralt looked at him in awe. This close he could clearly see the flowers that adorned his hair that now had a goldish tint on the edges of the petals. He lifted a hand up towards the flowers and Jaskier tilted his head forward in invitation. Geralt gently touched the flowers and traced the small golden horns on his head. 

“Dandelions and buttercups” Geralt muttered. “Fitting don’t you think” Jaskier said tracing the medallion around Geralt's neck. “Look at me” Jaskier’s glowing eyes met Geralt’s. Geralt let his hand fall from Jaskier’s hair to his face cupping his cheek in his palm. He let the rough pad of his thumb trace Jaskier’s lips. “Let me see.” Jaskier opened his mouth revealing small fangs. Geralt slowly pulled Jaskier down to him.

“Geralt, wait there’s something you should know. Faes, we only fall in love once if you accept me I won't let you go. This isn't something you can get out of, you'll be mine and only mine” Jaskier whispered clearly talking about Yennefer. Geralt let out a laugh. “You possessive, I never would have guessed.” Geralt chuckled

“This is serious Geralt.”

“I know, and that’s why I already bound us.” Jaskier let out a confused sound. 

“What are you on about Witcher?” 

“The djinn, my last wish. I wished that you would always be in my life and that we would never have to lose each other.”Jaskier beamed down on him, his eyes becoming brighter, the flowers on his head seem to grow larger with his smile. “All this time and you said nothing” All Jaskier got in response was a grunt. “Oh come on this is the first time you start opening up and not even ten minutes later we’re back to the grunting. Have you reached our quota for today?” Geralt could tell he was joking though by the smirk that played on his lips. 

“Hmm”

“You’re impossible, ya know that.” 

“Hmm” 

Jaskier laughed and it sounded like the breeze through the trees, it was an addicting sound and Geralt found he wanted to hear more of it. Geralt pulled Jaskier down meeting his gaze.“Are you sure about this Geralt?” Geralt answered by placing a kiss on his lips. Jaskier let out a soft sound into Geralt's mouth and pulled away. “Does that answer your question?” He asked against Jaskiers lips. 

“I’m not sure we’ll have to try it again.” Geralt let out a laugh looking up at his bard and fae. “We can do it as many times as you want” he said leaning back up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a document for at least 4 months. Im not completely happy with it but its time for me to put it out into the world. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
